


knuckles bloody for no honor

by dogf1ght



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Hybrids, M/M, this is called "this has been in my drafts for too long and i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Peter is picky, there's nothing more apparent to Andy than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knuckles bloody for no honor

King Peter is picky, there's nothing more apparent to Andy than that. He's been working a guard for the unforgiving ruler since he was 14, old enough to throw a spear farther than anyone else within a forty-five miles radius of the borders of the kingdom. 

 

He's seen Joe, the leader of the Kingdom’s army, bring back anything that is of some sort of value that his men could carry either their backs or horseback. 

 

Jewels, men, women, treaties for land, gold, and everything between...only to have it be turned down with the flick of a finger and a single raised eyebrow. It’s been so long on the job both Joe and Andy can see the disappointment on the king’s face before he can even roll his eyes. 

 

This is why, when Joe brings back a short, stubby, malnourished deer hybrid in with no visible redeeming qualities from one of King Peter’s many, many fields, Andy's head snaps up in surprise when he tells Joe go put him into a cell. The poor thing looks scared as hell, stumbling over his legs and accidentally knocking his antlers against the guards’ armor more than once. The sharp, cracking sound echoes throughout the large, stone chamber, causing everyone in the room to try and not stare at the small hybrid. A small maid, who’s come back from doing the washing for the kitchen, obviously flinches when she hears the noise.

 

The poor thing almost goes into cardiac arrest when the monarch asks his name. 

 

Unfortunately, he is too dehydrated to speak. His eyes are half-closed, he’s hunched over as if he’s dying, and his breaths are so shallow it looks as if he’s not breathing at all. His mouth occasionally gapes open as if he’s a dying trout. 

 

Pete looks to Joe for the answer. The general was smart enough to ask the kid’s name _before_ they dragged him 400 miles back to the kingdom.

 

Andy sighs. He's puzzled, for the hybrid didn't look like anything special, and he sees no real need for the young thing. He’s skinny, like more like a bag of bones than an actual creature. There are many other hybrids of other animals, though rare, that would be more muscular, smarter, faster. They’d give King Peter the ability to make his army more powerful than anyone else’s on Earth.

 

"Patrick," Joe discloses, his body remaining stiff as he speaks. The hyrbid's body perks up lightly at the sound of his name, though not visible to someone who hadn't been intently staring at him for a long period of time. King Peter and Andy notice it, but no one else does. 

 

The king does his normal body inspection of the hybrid before giving the formal order to send him away. He lifts the hybrid's chin, spreads his legs apart lightly to see how he stands, and whispers into the ears of the guards who nod at what Andy assumes is their orders.

 

When the king makes his way back to his golden throne, he takes one look around the chamber before giving the command to take the hybrid to his cell.

 

Andy allows five minutes of silence before asking the question that nags at his brain.

 

"Sire," he begins, "if you don't mind me asking..."

 

"I don't," King Peter answers, drinking out of a gauntlet. The lady standing next to him refills it with tart red liquid every few sips to keep the vile full.

 

Andy swallows whatever spit resides in his dry mouth and continues, nervous to his core. His heart is pounding in his chest like it’s about to burst out of its cage. "Why him? You've turned down so many other deer hybrids before and..."

 

King Peter cuts his guard off with a sinister smile.  "Well, Hurley, just because you see nothing, doesn't mean it's not there."

 

Andy sighs quietly, knowing that King Peter's first answers were always his final ones. 

 

"Yes, sire," he utters out, returning to his post. He straightens up and waits for the next person to come in and be rejected.

 


End file.
